Juste une autre St Valentin
by Dororo03
Summary: Un autre moment où Stiles est ignoré par Lydia. Mais Derek était là.


Titre : **Juste une autre St Valentin**

Couple : Sterek

Rating : K+

Résumé : Un autre moment où Stiles est ignoré par Lydia. Mais Derek était là.

* * *

**Juste une autre St Valentin**

\- Mais dis-moi ! Pour qui est cette magnifique carte ? s'exclama sa maman.

Stiles afficha un sourire radieux et dit :

\- Pour Lydia maman ! Elle est si jolie et elle a des cheveux magnifiques.

Claudia rigola et caressa les cheveux de son fils.

\- Elle est une fillette vraiment très chanceuse mon chéri.

* * *

Le jour où la Saint Valentin était fêtée arriva à l'école de Stiles. Les enfants étaient intenables et pleins d'énergie (surtout à cause des sucreries qu'ils étaient sûrs de recevoir).

\- Je vais aller donner ma carte à Lydia maintenant, chuchota Stiles à Scott.

Scott semblait surpris et il regarda Stiles marcher vers le bureau de Lydia.

\- Hey Lydia. C'est pour toi. Je l'ai faite spécialement pour toi.

Stiles souriait, très fier de lui, mais son sourire se fana lorsque Lydia regarda à peine sa carte avant de la jeter sur son bureau.

\- Bouge perdant ! lança Jackson en le bousculant.

Stiles regarda Jackson récupérer toutes les cartes que Lydia avait reçues et les jeter à la poubelle.

Stiles sentit son cœur se briser et il retourna à son bureau. Scott mit sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- Jackson est un abruti, dit le garçon hispanique. Allons jouer à Batman et Robin.

* * *

A la fin des cours, pendant que Stiles attendait que sa maman vienne le chercher, il regarda les lycéens qui rentraient chez eux. D'habitude sa mère aurait déjà été là, mais elle lui avait dit ce matin-là qu'elle serait en retard et qu'il devrait l'attendre devant le panneau du lycée.

Deux lycéens étaient en train de parler à quelques pas de lui.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai à attendre que Peter vienne me chercher. Surtout aujourd'hui, la fille était-elle en train de dire. Je devrais avoir ma propre voiture. J'ai 18 ans bon dieu !

\- Arrête de te plaindre. Tu seras à l'heure pour ton rencard.

\- Et en plus maintenant, Peter va se moquer de moi.

\- Hey Lau' !

Un garçon plutôt mignon (hey Stiles avait peut-être 8 ans mais il savait reconnaître quand quelqu'un était beau ou pas) avança vers les deux autres.

\- Salut James, gloussa Laura.

Elle jeta un regard au plus jeune garçon et celui-ci soupira avant de s'éloigner.

Vers Stiles.

\- Salut, dit le garçon.

Stiles ne répondit pas.

\- Tu n'es pas très poli, continua le garçon en s'asseyant à côté de Stiles.

\- Ma maman m'a dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus et je ne te connais pas et tu ne me connais pas donc ça veut dire qu'on est inconnus l'un envers l'autre et je ne devrais pas te parler.

\- Waouh ! Pour quelqu'un qui ne parle pas aux inconnus, tu parles beaucoup. Et sinon, je suis Derek. Tu vois, je ne suis plus un inconnu, sourit le garçon plus âgé.

Stiles réfléchit à ça et décida qu'il avait eu une mauvaise journée, qu'il était seul et qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

\- Je suis Stiles. Est-ce que c'est le petit-ami de ta sœur ? demanda Stiles.

\- Hum ouais. Et comment tu sais que c'est ma sœur ? l'interrogea Derek.

\- Duh ! Vous vous ressemblez. J'ai peut-être que 8 ans mais je ne suis pas stupide. J'aimerais que Lydia soit ma petite-amie mais elle ne me remarque même pas et l'autre garçon, Jackson, il arrête pas de se moquer de moi et de ne pas être gentil avec moi. En plus, je n'ai même pas envie d'embrasser Lydia parce que s'embrasser c'est dégoûtant.

A ça, Stiles afficha une mine dégoûtée et Derek eut l'air triste. Il avait aimé embrasser Paige. Mais maintenant elle était partie pour toujours.

Stiles continua de parler.

\- Mais je veux que Lydia me voit et me sourit et peut-être qu'on pourrait se tenir la main pendant la récré. Mais à part Scott, c'est mon meilleur copain, personne ne veut me tenir la main parce qu'ils disent que je suis bizarre.

Stiles renifla et n'osa pas regarder l'autre garçon qui devait sûrement rigoler.

Mais Derek se sentait désolé pour cet enfant. Il n'était pas bizarre, il parlait juste trop. Mais si son nez ne lui mentait pas, c'était à cause de son hyperactivité (l'un de ses camarades prenait aussi de l'Adderall). Derek trouvait même ce garçon amusant.

\- Hey regarde, dit Derek. Je te tiens la main moi.

Derek leva leurs mains et les secoua doucement. Ce qui fit rire Stiles.

\- T'es bête. Mais je t'aime bien.

Ils restèrent assis, à parler (ou plutôt Derek écouta les babillements de Stiles) durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture ne s'arrête devant eux et qu'une femme n'en sorte en souriant.

\- Maman ! rayonna Stiles. Il se détacha de Derek et courut dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci le serra fort et était sur le point de le mettre dans la voiture quand Stiles l'arrêta. Il courut vers Derek, qui s'était déjà levé et était prêt à rejoindre sa sœur.

\- Derek attends ! appela Stiles.

Il entoura Derek de ses bras et lui offrit un câlin. Puis il tira sur sa manche jusqu'à ce que l'ado soit penché et il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Merci. C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée mais maintenant grâce à toi ça va mieux. Au revoir Derek.

Et il rejoignit sa mère.

Derek regarda la voiture s'éloigner avant de rejoindre sa sœur et d'attendre leur oncle.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Derek était en train d'attendre sa mère devant le lycée quand une voiture s'arrêta en face de lui. Il reconnut la mère de Stiles mais elle était seule cette fois-ci.

\- Bonjour. Derek, c'est ça ?

Derek acquiesça, pas certain de ce qu'elle faisait là à lui parler.

\- Stiles a passé les deux derniers jours à confectionner ceci. Mais il était effrayé de te la donner en personne. Donc je lui ai dit que je le ferai.

Elle lui tendit une carte de Saint Valentin. Derek la prit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, dans une écriture hésitante, ça disait : « _J'ai beaucoup aimé quand on se tenait la main, c'était bien. Merci d'en avoir fait une meilleure journée. Bisous, Stiles_ ».

Derek sentit son cœur se gonfler et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Merci Derek, lui sourit la mère de Stiles.

\- Hum, ouais. C'est un gentil garçon, répondit Derek avec un sourire timide.

Claudia éclata de rire.

\- Il nous garde occupés c'est sûr mais on ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Les battements de son cœur restèrent réguliers et Derek était heureux, car malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, au moins Stiles avait des parents qui l'aimaient beaucoup.

Ils se saluèrent et Derek ramena la carte chez lui. C'était la première carte qu'il recevait de quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa famille (car ça ne comptait pas la famille) qu'il aimait et qu'il voulait garder.

* * *

\- Désolé mec, mais Kira et moi on a un super rencard de la mort qui tue demain soir, lui avait dit Scott la veille, avec son sourire adorable.

Stiles avait soupiré. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être mis de côté. Surtout depuis que son meilleur pote avait quelqu'un avec qui passer ce jour spécial.

\- Je déteste la Saint Valentin ! grogna l'ado, étalé sur son lit.

Il avait même pensé appeler Malia pour qu'elle vienne chez lui, avant de se souvenir que son ex petite-amie voyait quelqu'un.

\- Même la fille qui a passé la moitié de sa vie en tant que coyote a un rencard ! Pourquoi c'est ma vie ? Je suis en dernière année de lycée et toujours célibataire !

Stiles ferma ses yeux mais les rouvrit immédiatement quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Derek ? Tu n'as pas un rencard avec ta super hot et badass mais effrayante petite-amie ? demanda Stiles.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Scott ne t'a rien dit ? Braeden est partie. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rester à Beacon Hills maintenant que tout est de retour à la normale.

\- Quoi ?

Stiles se redressa brusquement et regarda Derek avec une expression choquée.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas une assez bonne raison pour rester ?

Parce que dieu sait que si Stiles était capable d'avoir Derek, il ne le laisserait pas partir. Jamais.

\- Il faut croire que non.

\- Elle est stupide ! J'ai toujours su qu'elle n'était pas…

Stiles s'arrêta net et rougit avant de continuer brusquement :

\- Enfin bref ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

\- Tu veux jouer à la console en mangeant des chocolats gratuits ? proposa Derek en lui montrant une boîte de chocolat taille XXL.

\- Waouh mec ! Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? s'exclama Stiles en tendant les bras.

Derek lui lança la boîte et enleva sa veste.

\- Une vielle dame après que je l'ai aidée à réparer sa voiture. Mais ce n'est pas important. A quoi on joue ?

Stiles resta silencieux pendant une longue minute. Ce n'était pas croyable. Comment Derek pouvait-il être réel ? Non, la vraie question était : comment Braeden avait-elle pu le laisser tomber ?

\- Stiles ?

\- Yeah…

Après plusieurs heures à jouer, l'estomac de Stiles se fit entendre.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu aies faim ? s'étonna Derek. Tu as mangé les trois quarts de la boîte de chocolats !

\- Hey ! Je suis un ado en pleine croissance ! répondit Stiles.

Derek rit silencieusement et se leva, offrant sa main pour aider Stiles.

Quand Stiles fut debout, il ne lâcha pas la main de Derek immédiatement. Il observa leurs deux mains entrelacées et un souvenir le frappa de plein fouet.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se tient la main le jour de la Saint Valentin ! s'exclama Stiles avec un énorme sourire. Et je me rappelle totalement t'avoir donné une carte.

Un rire se coinça dans la gorge de Derek avant qu'il ne dise :

\- Je me rappelle une jolie femme me donnant une carte parce que son fils était trop effrayé pour le faire lui-même.

\- Hey pas juste ! J'avais 8 ans et tu étais au lycée ! J'avais déjà été rejeté ce jour-là. Ne te moque pas du pauvre petit enfant.

Ils se fixèrent intensément jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Stiles ne se rappelle à eux.

\- Okay allons te nourrir, dit Derek en entraînant Stiles vers l'étage inférieur.

\- Je veux des curly fries ! annonça Stiles.

\- Bien sûr que tu veux des curly fries, se moqua Derek.

\- Hey pour ça tu paies ! s'indigna Stiles.

\- C'était mon intention.

Stiles se figea. Et parce qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main, Derek s'arrêta aussi.

\- Stiles ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Derek.

L'ado fixa le loup-garou du regard et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, demanda :

\- Et si je veux que ça soit un rencard ?

Derek resta silencieux quelques instant avant de serrer la main de Stiles et de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

\- C'était mon intention.

Stiles quitta sa maison avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres et un loup-garou à la main.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Derek reçut une carte dans sa boîte aux lettres. Il y était écrit :

_« Les roses sont rouges,_

_Les Jeans sont bleus,_

_J'aime à quoi ressemblent tes fesses_

_A l'intérieur d'eux »_

Après avoir rigolé et pensé que Stiles ne changerait jamais, il ouvrit la carte et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. A l'intérieur de la carte, avec l'écriture de Stiles, il était écrit :

_« J'ai aimé te tenir la main quand j'avais 8 ans. Je l'ai toujours aimé hier. Et je suis sûr que je vais l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ensemble. JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN mon Sourwolf »_

**THE END**

* * *

Alors ? :)


End file.
